


Smoke and Mirrors

by honorablementioned



Series: Controversy Loves Company (Villain Con AU) [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Crack, Dark Will, First Kiss, Hannibal POV, Hannibal is a Cannibal, M/M, Smitten Hannibal, Villain Convention AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 18:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10814184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honorablementioned/pseuds/honorablementioned
Summary: Both of the men continue down the hallway, and Franklyn's idle chatter fades into the noise of the convention. Hannibal purposely ignores him, eyes roaming over the booths in search of the one he wanted to go to earlier, and he also takes in the ones he missed upon entering. Guns, needle demonstrations, plastic suit repairs...and hello, what was this?Hannibal's eyes lock onto the booth in the very middle of the hall. The pastel pink banner is what initially catches his attention, but the man sitting behind the counter of the booth is what makes him stop in his tracks.--AU in which Hannibal attends a villain convention and Will runs a kissing booth.





	Smoke and Mirrors

The venue for this year's Devious Minds convention seems livelier than last year's, filled to the brim with people, tourists and enthusiasts alike. Inventors and scientists, masters of their craft, come together to share their ideas and insights. 

Booths are lined up in the main hallway, table after table of sociopaths and psychopaths who demonstrate their talents, of businessmen who show off armory for inquiring buyers, ranging from weapons to commercial merchandise.

Private rooms for panel guests and events are held in different corridors of the convention center, with their main features being speed dating, open discussions and lectures, as well as instructor lessons on _What NOT to do when returning to the scene of a crime!_

It's a gathering of the best minds alike, a mingle of people who share a grotesque love of murdering, deviance, and torture.

Hannibal has to give credit to the event holders this year, as there seems to be nothing out of place. He's impressed by the assortment of panel guests, though that could be because he himself is one of the main panelist this weekend. Being none other that the Chesapeake Ripper of Baltimore, his event is only open to those who purchased the VIP package. His audience gets to see into the deep, dark depths of his mind for one hour - why he chooses his swine, his ingredient selection, the recipes to accompany his harvest, and even a glimpse into his tablescaping techniques. 

Of course there are other perks to being a VIP ticket purchaser, though none are anticipated as his panel. He's highly sought out at these gatherings and he relishes the attention and the praise.

Well, _most_ of the attention and praise.

Currently, he's just finished his panel and was making his way towards the line of booths that littered the main hallway. Earlier Hannibal spotted a cutlery booth, now hoping to take a gander at their sharpening blocks; his own set of knives has started to look a bit dull, as he uses it so often. However, before he can take more than two steps out of the panel room, he's bombarded by one of his guests from a few moments earlier.

Franklyn Froideveaux is an admirer of his, one he has become begrudgingly acquainted with over the last few years. He's the assistant to the famous Maestro; Tobias Budge is well known among their community, not just for his talents in bloodshed but also for his composition of the cello. His gut strings are the finest in all of Maryland and he's right to be proud of such an accomplishment. Franklyn, his accomplice, often helps with his gut retrieval, playing as a distraction while Tobias sedates his victims without damaging their vital organs.

Though for the moment, all Franklyn happens to be is a thorn in Hannibal's side. He's an admirer of the Ripper, a fan of Hannibal's work and a smitten fool who takes any opportunity to corner the man when they're near one another at events such as this. He desperately tries to come off as friendly and inviting, though Hannibal suspects he wants to be much more than friends, if the way Franklyn bats his eyes at Hannibal is any indication. 

But Hannibal has no feelings for Franklyn other than disdain, and no matter how hard he tries to politely decline the other man's advances, Hannibal cannot shake the man off of him.

"Franklyn, I must admit I am needed elsewhere at this point in time - a panelist meeting, you see, so I will bid you a farewell -"

"I'm sure it'll be no problem for me to at least walk you there, Doctor Lecter! I wouldn't want anyone to steal you away from such an important appointment. Just think of me as your bodyguard, the wind beneath your wings to guide you to safety." 

The man is beaming at Hannibal with such a bright smile. Hannibal can only give a twitch of his lip, a sneer, but knowing Franklyn the man doesn't mistake it for anything but a smile in return.

Oh, how Hannibal loathes this man.

Both of the men continue down the hallway, and Franklyn's idle chatter fades into the noise of the convention. Hannibal purposely ignores him, eyes roaming over the booths in search of the one he wanted to go to earlier, and he also takes in the ones he missed upon entering. Guns, needle demonstrations, plastic suit repairs...and hello, what was this?

Hannibal's eyes lock onto the booth in the very middle of the hall. The pastel pink banner is what initially catches his attention, but the man sitting behind the counter of the booth is what makes him stop in his tracks.

The elusive Cupid was native to the DC area, though he expands his hunting grounds into Baltimore and West Virginia on occasion. The man is known as a fisherman, having said to lure his victims in with innocence before he steals a kiss and plunges a knife into their throats. He is their last moment, the last thing they see, and he in turn feels the last beats of their hearts and feels the last breath they take. Afterwards, he wipes away the evidence from their mouths, and rubs the blood of their necks across their mouths with a gloved hand to simulate a lipstick smear. A crime of passion, the reports always say, with each man that's found with gutted necks and a smile on their faces.

Hannibal follows the news closely with every report they run on Cupid, the profile in his head still incomplete even after all these years. Several times he adds the Cupid's signature to his own kills as an afterthought, wanting desperately to have the man's attention. He always hopes that the news will broadcast his artwork to show the man how much of an admirer he is of Cupid, but thus so far nothing has indicated any sort of recognition.

But the man is here and he's sittting underneath a bright, pastel pink sign.

In his mind Cupid looks nothing like the man behind the booth, but Hannibal does love surprises. The man is scruffy, with unruly brown curls and patches of facial hair across his cheeks and chin. He wears a red plaid shirt and a scowl across his face, pointedly not looking at any of the patrons that pass by his booth and instead keeps his gaze on the book in his lap.

The sign above his head reads _Get a kiss from Cupid! $5 and your life spared!_

Crass, but Hannibal finds it charming regardless.

Hannibal walks over to the booth without another thought and tunes out the confused cries that Franklyn calls out to him. He stops in front of the hunched man and feels himself smile genuinely for the first time during the convention.

The man marks the page in his book and looks up, pinning his gaze on the windsor knot Hannibal has tied around his own throat. Avoidance of eye contact, curling in on himself, Hannibal muses. Elusive, or maybe just reclusive? Which begs the question of why he's here of all places and why now, of all times. Hannibal is so curious of this man it hurts.

"Can I help you?" He inquires, voice low and soft and Hannibal's smile grows into a grin.

"Yes, actually."

Hannibal reaches into his back pocket for his wallet, pretends to skim through the bills before he hands the man a one hundred dollar note.

He gets a raised brow from the man in response. The man eyes the bill presented to him and lets a small smile tug at the corners of his mouth. "Can't get lucky on your own?" The man's eyes roam up and down Hannibal's form, though never meets his eyes, and he finds it funny that a man like Hannibal has to pay to be kissed. 

Hannibal appreciates the once over and finds himself not bothered by the blunt and crude question. "I can, however it would be presumptuous of me to assume that Cupid would appreciate an admirer, especially in this sort of environment without some compensation. You are here for business, correct?" Hannibal gestures towards the sign above the booth. "Thus, here is my business." He puts the bill on the table and slides it towards the man.

The scarlet color against the man's cheeks is endearing and Hannibal keeps his gaze to ingrain the image into his mind. Oh, such a lovely boy.

The man clears his throat, sets his book aside, and keeps trying to suppress his own ever growing smile. "The Ripper, an admirer of me? I'm almost flattered enough to give you a discount, but you wouldn't believe how expensive dog food is."

Hannibal doesn't quite understand how relevant that statement is, and he doesn't have enough time to dwell on the words before a pull of his tie brings him down to eye level with the man. He inhales softly - Old Spice, Snuggle dryer sheets, wet dog ( _oh_ ) - and suddenly his nerves alight as their mouths press together for a kiss.

It's warm and inviting, like coming home after a long day. His chest feels tighter. His pulse normally keeps a firm and steady rhythm, but hears it beating louder and louder in his ears with each passing moment. A wet lick against his lips causes him to open up further, and he feels the man shudder and pull him closer as he lets his own tongue lick in return.

He wants to pin Cupid down against the table and claim him further. Just having this one kiss isn't enough for Hannibal and he yearns to ask the man to close the booth and let Hannibal pay for the rest of the kisses he's willing to exchange - but, before he even thinks to let go of the man to ask, a tap to his shoulder pulls his attention elsewhere.

The man reels back, flushing darker than before, with lips dark and shining. It's a beautiful sight and Hannibal feels himself leaning in again subconsciously. But the man pointedly looks over Hannibal's shoulder at the disturbance of their kiss, eyes once dilated now glare daggers behind him.

Hannibal knows who it is without turning around and nearly fails to keep the distaste out of his voice as he says, "Franklyn."

"Doctor Lecter..." Franklyn is frowning, his eyes betraying him as he tries to keep himself calm. Jealousy is radiating off of him, practically dripping from how obvious it is. "I thought you said you had a panel meeting to get to - did this man bother you into coming over here?" He grabs Hannibal's shoulder and attempts to pull him away from the man. "I'll take care of him, don't worry -"

" _Excuse me_ , but I don't think he was bothered by me at all." The man stands up and takes his hand away from Hannibal's tie to pry Franklyn's hand away from Hannibal's shoulder. "If anything, you're the one who's bothering him. So if you could please leave and let us finish, I'll be more than happy to help him along to the meeting."

The sudden fire that appears in the man's eyes is gorgeous, venomous. Hannibal speculates that this is the sort of gaze Cupid only keeps for his victims right before he kills them, and oh, Hannibal feels himself fall for the man just a little bit more. He licks his lips at the thought of seeing more to this side of his elusive Cupid.

Franklyn sputters, "I- Hannibal! Are you going to let him be so rude to-"

"You're free to return to Tobias, Franklyn. I am in more than capable hands from this point on." He lets his reply come off as polite as possible in that moment. The rejected footsteps sound from behind him, but Hannibal's eyes never leave the man in front of him.

"You are magnificent." Hannibal brings his hand up to caress the man's face and lets his thumb rub along the sinking of his cheek.

"I'm not -" The man began and lets his eyes fall to the table, confidence from minutes before now gone. "He was annoying and so pathetically trying to get your attention. I felt angry. His anger, your anger, my own anger-" He shakes his head. "It's too much sometimes, I'm sorry."

"So in tune with your surroundings," Hannibal says and brushes a stray curl behind the man's ear. "I wonder, would you let me into your mind sometime? The way you kill, the darkness you possess, I find you fascinating..."

"Quid pro quo, Doctor," The man teases. "If the Ripper doesn't mind having an audience..."

Hannibal inhales sharply, "I would be proud to perform for you my dear-"

"Will. Will Graham." The man - Will - smiles. "Not as fancy as Doctor Hannibal Lecter, but it works well enough."

"My dear Will," Hannibal sighs and knows he's no better than a besotted fool.

Will leans in again, not going for a kiss, but instead whispers lowly to Hannibal. "Do you really have a panel meeting to go to?"

"I admit that was a lie in an attempt to rid myself of Franklyn's company."

"Good." Will pushes himself away from the table and comes around the front of the booth. He leans up to pull a curtain down over the booth, covering the sign and the table. "Because I still owe you at least nineteen kisses and it'd be rude to cheat you out of them."

Hannibal can't help it and leans into Will's side. He lets his hand run down Will's back, lets it settle against the lower dip possessively. 

" _Darling boy_ , please lead the way."

**Author's Note:**

> I signed myself up to write 20,000 words for a Big Bang event and wanted to write something fun to de-stress. If you've ever seen the Minions movie, the Villain con scene is the inspiration for this dumb fic haha.


End file.
